Día de los Padres
by Mister Walker
Summary: Porqué los hijos siempre se acuerdan de los padres, aunque estos estén ocupados ignorándolos.


En el Olimpo...

— Oigan, miren esto! —

Apolo se apareció en la sala de tronos con su clásico atuendo de adolescente, camiseta blanca, vaqueros y zapatos color crema, con un curioso paquete en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Hestia atizando el fuego de la sala con un vara de bronce.

Poseidón se acercó, con su hawaiana celeste de palmeras blancas estampadas, shorts sandalias blancas, observó el paquete y arqueo una ceja.

—Oye Hermes, ¿sabes algo al respecto? — lo acuso con una tempestuosa mirada.

El dios sentado en su trono, con su traje de corredor gris matutino viendo su PDA portátil con el que controlaba él envió y recibo de todos los paquetes, negó con la cabeza.

—Tío sabes que envió billones de paquetes cada segundo a cada rincón del mundo, no es como que tuviera ojo ni tiempo para fijarme en alguno específico— se defendió sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

—Eso son puras charlas— Deméter la diosa de la tierra y la agricultura apareció cual brote de maíz retoña del suelo sentada en su trono. —Se supone que es tu área—se sacudió el vestido largo de estilo griego antiguo soltando cientos de semillas de trigo por el suelo.

Hermes la ignoró lo que la molesto más, por suerte Afrodita entró, en medio de neblina con olor a perfume de diseñador, para calmar las cosas.

—Ya amiga, no hay porque ponernos como higos pasados— soltó con una risita.

— ¡No soy tu amiga! — Deméter la miro ceñuda mientras se sentaba en su trono con su vestido rojo lleno de brillantinas escotado de busto y piernas polvoreándose la nariz.

Apolo finalmente lo abrió revelando una casete de vídeo antiguo, en la etiqueta ponía: REPRODUCEME.

— Ay no, si es otro de tus vídeos virales Apolo juro que te patearé el trasero— dijo Hefesto materializándose en una columna de fuego con su mono de trabajo azul de tirantes sobre una camiseta blanca y un gorro rojo volcado.

Apolo sonrío sin sentirse una pizca de ofendido.

—Aunque eso sería "genial" mi querido y cojo amigo... — habló refiriéndose a sus vídeos. —...lamentablemente no es así—

Una explosión de fuego quemo el suelo frente al trono de Atenea y la diosa apareció con su pinta regular de profe universitaria junto a él.

—No sería la primera vez— comentó. —Deberíamos verlo—

Seguidamente entró Artemisa en un haz de luz plateada por el techo, con su cazadora plateada, arco de plata, flechas plateadas y un brillo plateado en su rostro viendo el tumulto que su "familia" provocaba.

—¿Nos mandaron un vídeo? —

—Amiga, con esas pintas asustarías a cualquier hombre lobo— Afrodita río.

La diosa frunció el ceño pero luego mencionó que Licaón debía de pensar lo mismo, finalmente Hera y Zeus cual poderosos entes universales aparecieron en sus tronos exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡¿A QUE VIENE TANTO RUIDO?! — La voz de Zeus trono cual tormenta que se avecina.

—Hermano, nos mandaron un vídeo—

— ¿En serio? — Hera alzo una ceja mirando al vídeo con desconfianza.

Todos los dioses ocuparon sus espacios en los tronos expectantes, justo al último segundo Hades apareció entre las sombras de su trono oscuro viendo a todos muy atentos.

—Tu sabes algo al respecto... No, hermano? — inquirió a Zeus.

El dios respondió afirmativo guardando su actitud potente y divina para tratar de disimular que por un segundo lo había olvidado.

—Dionisio dijo que lo viéramos, aunque no se veía muy entusiasmado al respecto— fue su única explicación y ordeno que todos vieran a la pantalla de 201 pulgadas que apareció frente a ellos y sobre la hoguera del salón de tronos, con lo que Hestia tenía un primer plano de la pantalla.

* * *

El título PRODUCCIONES DARE apareció en letras grandes con el fondo del campamento mestizo, luego un primer plano de la cámara entro por la puerta de la cabaña cuatro y enfoco a Percy quien miraba como la fuente del centro hacia agua, viendo como repararla.

—Wow! RED no me asustes así— carcajeó nervioso, quizás por la cámara enfocándolo.

Percy miro a la lente con más nerviosismo e intuyo.

—Ya... empezaste? —

La imagen asintió.

—Okey... —

—Que es lo que más cool de ser hijo de tu padre? — preguntó.

—**En verdad hay algo cool en eso?** —** Atenea se burló.**

**Poseidón frunció el ceño.**

Percy no sabía por dónde empezar, sudaba nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza como si le apenara hablar al respecto, empezó a decir que muchas cosas lo eran pero Rachel sabía que estaban desvariando así que lo bajo de las ramas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, a pesar de que en un principio fue un olvidado conmigo... —

—**Oye, no fue mi culpa**—

**En la sala todos rieron, menos Zeus quien no le veía gracia.**

—**Bueno, tal vez un poco**—

—**Típico**—** comentó Atenea.**

**Afrodita reía al verlos pelear.**

—Al final me aconsejó cuando más lo necesitaba—

La cámara asintió.

**Poseidón igual de sonriente.**

—Y... también es genial eso de poder controlar el agua y vivir en ella— sonrió con satisfacción.

—_y supongo que los besos también son más cool ahí también no?_ —

Percy se puso rojo como tomate, mas luego asintió.

**Aunque era un vídeo Atenea le lanzó una mirada tan fría que podría matarlo molécula por molécula, Poseidón reía a carcajadas mientras Hermes y Apolo intercambiaron miradas picaronas tomándole la palabra a Percy.**

—Además hablar con los pegasos resulta muy útil cuando limpias los establos— rio. —Así que... gracias traerme a este mundo— intento sonar convencido.

**Los dioses, menos Poseidón, tenían un ligero presentimiento.**

**Poseidón sonrió ampliamente.**

Luego la imagen cambió a la cabaña once donde Travis y Connor preparaban una nueva caja de bombas apestosas para la cabaña de Deméter cuando Rachel y su cámara los sorprendieron.

—Wow! Esto... hola Rach— balbuceó deprisa el mayor mientras le indicaba con la mano que escondiera las bombas.

—Supongo que nos toca, bien— dijo Connor pateando la caja de bombas bajo su litera.

—_Que es lo que más les gusta de ser hijos de su padre_—

—Oh pues son muchas cosas!—

—Sep… ¿alguna vez irrumpiste la tienda para robar los deliciosos chocolates de Afrodita…?—

— ¿…Oh trepar como ninja el techo de la cabaña de Atenea para soltar tarántulas de plástico?—

— ¿Oh rellenar con espuma fría las forjas de los Hefesto?—

— ¿Oh poner una cámara oculta en los baños de las de Afrodita cuando toman su ducha semanal de belleza?—

_**Cada "hazaña heroica" de los hijos de Hermes horrorizaba a las diosas mientras que su Padre no podía sentirse más orgulloso.**_

—Bueno, supongo que no—

—No podríamos hacerlo sin las grandiosas habilidades que nuestro padre nos dio— dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Entiendo—la voz de Rachel sonaba nerviosilla anotándose mentalmente no volver a usar las duchas del campamento

—Así que gracias Papi…—

—…por darnos la vida!—

Ambos enseñaron el pulgar a la cámara y volvieron a trabajar en sus bombas mientras Rach se alejaba con una pinza en la nariz.

—**¡HEEEERMES!—gruño Atenea.**

**El dios la ignoró y solo hablaba con su compadre Apolo de la viveza de sus hijos, cuando el hijo de este Will apareció en imagen.**

"_¿Qué es lo más cool de ser hijo de tu padre?" _Rachel le acercó el micro.

— ¿Lo más cool?… ¡PUES TODO!— exclamo.

**Apolo hizo una pose cool, apuntando las manos como pistolas a la pantalla.**

— Podemos sanar, pelear, cantar, disparar y declamar como nadie!— decía en un tono poético. — ¡Somos como la navajas suizas de los semidioses!—

**Afrodita le pareció cool y le lanzo aplausitos al susodicho quien se ajustaba los lentes de sol que traía puestos en la cabeza, Atenea puso cara de sarcasmo igual que Zeus aunque Poseidón también añadió que había chicas muy guapas entre sus hijas para disgusto de Atenea y Artemisa, como Kayla cosa que debería ofenderlo pero no.**

**Él era demasiado cool para eso.**

—Permíteme dedicarle un poema a Papi—

Rachel negó con la cámara pero Will la ignoró y comenzó a declamar:

"_Para mi papi sensualote_

_El más cool de los doce_

_Gracias por darnos la vida_

_Te damos nosotros tus hijitas"._

Rachel tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse para no ofenderlo.

—¿Hijitas?—

—No había otra cosa que rime con vida—

_**En el trono su padre se señaló con los pulgares satisfecho como un rapero **_(Oigan, eso rima XD) _**pensando que los once se reían con él, y no de él.**_

El siguiente fue Leo quien apareció en las fraguas trabajando con una esfera de alta tecnología que sus hermanos mantenían distancia prudente temiendo que los volara en pedazos.

—Leo, muchachote… ¿qué es lo más cool de ser hijo de tu padre?—

Estaba cubierto de grasa, hollín y humo así tardo un par de segundos y zarandeos de Rach para que se volteé.

—Hoooola pelirroja—

Rachel le volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras lo veía alzar sus gafas de trabajo.

**Hefesto sonreía satisfecho pese a que su hijo lucía como si hubiera peleado con accidente de ferrocarril.**

—Pues yo diría que el fuego!—respondió aprisa. —Es muy cool—

Un brazo de Rachel paso por sobre el lente de la cámara como limpiando el sudor de su frente por el calor.

—Sobre todo cuando quieres asar salchichas y no tienes donde cocinarlas—

**Hermes carcajeó pensando en lo gracioso que sonaba eso, Hefesto lo miraba como si quisiera darle en la cara con su mazo, incluso Artemisa rio aunque fue una risa gentil y comprensiva, el chico parecía bueno para ella pero la única que no se mostraba muy contenta era Afrodita quien fruncia los labios y desvia la cara recordando que ese muchacho no era un producto suyo sino de una mortal que se metió con su marido.**

—**Veo que a la reina de modas la falta sangre en la cara—comentó Hades a su hermano Poseidón.**

**Poseidón se rio también pensando que no podía culparla.**

—Además también está el poder construir lo que quiera—

Rachel rio detrás de cámara.

—Sí, podrías construir un submarino solar con una cuchara de madera—

Leo alzo una ceja divertido.

— ¿Y para que construirá eso? Mejor hacer cosas útiles— decía. —Cómo un brazo mecánico para rascarse las pompas ó un oloroscopio!—

Rachel carcajeó.

—No en serio, no tienes idea de lo olores que hay por ahí… ni de donde proceden— Leo rió, aunque pensando que construir eso sería cool. —Así que gracias por darme la vida papi—

**Hefesto ladeo leve la cabeza como si ese fuera su gesto de alegría, aunque más bien parecía un gesto de tener dolor de cuello.**

La cámara ahora enfocaba a Clarisse La Rue, Rachel la veía desde lejos dudando si acercarse mientras empalaba un muñeco en la arena con Maimer.

Al final se le acercó.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto rudamente.

La imagen tembló un segundo.

"_Qué es lo más cool de ser hijo de tu padre?"_ la voz de Rachel sonaba temerosa entre los ruidos chisporroteantes de la lanza eléctrica.

La mestiza carcajeó animada como si la pregunta le gustara.

—Pues poder aplastar a debiluchos como ustedes cuando me dé la gana—alzó su lanza triunfante.

**Ares bramó como un jabalí en guerra.**

— **¡Esa es mi hija!—**

**Poseidón se burló.**

— **Claro, puede vencer a todos menos a mi hijo—**

**Ares hizo como si no fuera nada diciendo que su hija podía darle la revancha y aplastarlo cuando quiera.**

—**Ja ja sí, avísame cuándo sí?—**

**El dios de la guerra gruño mientras su espada de fuego aparecía tras su espalda rabioso.**

—**Hombres— murmuraron las diosas.**

— ¿Y qué hay de Percy?—

En cuanto Rachel lo mencionó el buen de humor de Clarisse se esfumó.

— ¿Ese renacuajo anda presumiendo eso? ¡JA! Ya vera… cuando menos lo espere…—

Lanzo un golpe frente a ella, las vibraciones fulgurantes hicieron temblar la cámara.

—Jeje entiendo… buena suerte con eso—

— ¿Suerte? ¡QUERRÁS DECIR ÉXITO!—

Pero la cámara de Rach se alejaba mientras ella pensaba como es que Chris se fijó en ella.

—**Tú hija sí que sabe Ares— Hermes reía.**

**Los ojos del dios refulgían en rojo dispuesto a matar a alguien.**

La cámara ahora enfocaba a Thalia quien practicaba en la galería de tiro con el grupo de cazadoras.

—Hola RED— contestó animada mientras soltaba una flecha y le daba al ojo de un paloma de blanco mecánica.

"_Impresionante… digo, ¿Qué es lo más cool de ser hija de tu padre?"_

En cuanto dijo "padre" su buen humor cambio.

—Pues nada—

**En la sala del trono todos miraban temerosos al rey de los dioses quien miraba la pantalla con semblante serio, aunque por dentro se sentía un tanto triste.**

—Nos abandonó a mí… Jasón y mamá quien se deschaveto luego dejándonos para la sopa—

empezó a disparar de nuevo al muñeco de humano que tenía enfrente.

Rachel acercó más el micro y la cámara entusiasmada por la primera plana.

—Casi dejo que nos mataran a Annabeth y Luke … ¡Y de paso me convirtió en árbol!— le disparo al torso.

La cámara miraba a Thalia y luego al cielo como si esperara que se formara una tormenta o cayera un rayo pero su padre estaba distraído con una supermodelo rusa en ese momento.

—Es un mujeriego…— lanza una flecha a la entrepierna

—…descuidado— otra entre ceja y ceja.

—Y un tonto necio—la tercera fue a su cuello.

Seguida de otras 10 más.

**Los dioses esperaban que Zeus rompiera la pantalla con un rayo pero se limito a levantar una ceja, quizá por la impresionante puntería que su hija desarrollo**

—Pero…—la onceava falló a la izquierda del corazón. —…al final le debo mi existencia no?— suavizando un poco su expresión.

Bajo su arco.

—Así que … gracias— balbuceó tan bajo como si no quisiera que la oigan.

Rachel asintió con la cámara.

—Viste que fácil fue—

Thalia la mira ceñuda como si deseara usarla de blanco, Rachel comenzó a retroceder aterrada.

**Zeus tenía una expresión pasiva como si no le sorprendiera para nada la respuesta, el resto de dioses se miraron entre sí silenciosos decidiendo no preguntar nada más al respecto, esperaba no tener que oír nada más sobre él pero cuando vio a la sgte entrevista supo que no sería asi.**

La cámara volvió a enfocar esta vez a un trío sentados cómodamente en tres taburetes alrededor del fuego del área común.

"_¿Qué es lo más cool de ser hijos de sus padres romanos?"_

—Volar—dijo Jasón.

—Ser ignorada— respondió Hazel.

—Que dejen de gritarme en mi mente que mate a los que me joden—se quejó Frank con los dedos en las sienes.

La cámara de Rach no sabía a quién reaccionar primero.

**En el Olimpo, todos los dioses asumieron sus formas romanas y siguieron viendo.**

—**Sí, todos mis hijos aman volar— dijo Júpiter.**

—**Todo en la vida se resuelve matando, "**_**no hay sujeto no hay problema"— **_**Marte filosofo.**

—**Oye Plutón, ¿esa no es tu hija muerta?— le pregunto Baco.**

—**No sé—se hizo el desentendido el dios de la muerte y riqueza.**

**Minerva le vio feo, ella no era estúpida… bueno solo un poquito y fue por el rencor.**

—En serio, esto de controlar el aire puede ser muy ventajoso—explicaba Jasón orgulloso de sus poderes.

—Mientras menos me noté, no sabrá que me sacaron del inframundo—decía Hazel cabizbaja.

—¿Te imaginas sentado en el baño y que de pronto los dioses de la guerra griego y romano te griten en la cabeza que te apuñales el estómago por causarte malestar?—explicaba molesto Frank.

Rachel enfocaba a los tres tan rápido como podía mientras monologaban.

**En la sala de tronos.**

—**Sí, el aire es poder—alababa Júpiter.**

— **¡Debes matar todo lo que te joda!—exclamo Marte.**

—**Esa es tu hija Plutón ¡no lo niegues! Volvió de la muerte—acuso Minerva.**

—**Claro que no—él lo negó. —Podría ser cualquiera— dijo inocente.**

**Baco se sacudió la cabeza.**

—Alguna vez has volado en medio de una tormenta ¿Pero una VERDADERA tormenta? … ¡Es alucinante!— Jasón hablaba como un surfista describiendo la ola perfecta.

—Así que no importa no me notas papá— dijo Hazel sonriente. —De hecho ni siquiera te enviare felicitaciones—

—Por última vez papá, no voy a atentar con una bomba el edificio del consejo de la ONU para que estalle la guerra en Siria—Frank comenzaba a preocupar a Rachel.

—Chicos, creo que podría hacer un video completo con cada uno de ustedes… así que vamos a dejarlo aquí—

—Bien!— respondieron los tres.

Y se despidieron agradeciéndoles a sus padres romanos por haberlos tenido.

**En el salón de tronos.**

—**Sí, mi hijo es el mejor… aunque no debió dejar Roma por una griega—refunfuño un poco electrificando su cabeza.**

—**Es la mejor historia de amor—lloró Venus.**

—**Sé que no debería importarme, pero aun así… —comentó Plutón sollozando apenado pero no llamando la atención por su hija.**

**Minerva y Baco le miraron feo.**

—**¡OH POR FAVOR!—Se quejó Marte. —Sabes que tanto EEUU como Rusia en algún momento se van a ver las caras—gruño Marte.**

La imagen cambio a Nico sentado en el porche de la cabaña de Hades.

**Los dioses cambiaron a sus formas griegas.**

— ¿Qué es lo más cool de ser hijo de Hades?—Nico repitió la pregunta. —Creo que te equivocaste de pregunta—

**Callaron y miraron de reojo a Hades.**

—No puede haber nada cool en ser un solitario temido por todos, humanos y monstruos— comenzó a monologar algo cabizbajo.

**Comenzaron a sentir pena del chico.**

Incluso Rachel.

—Cualquiera odiaría esta vida, renegaría de ella, culparía al mundo, a los dioses y a todo por su desdicha—

Una mano entró en la imagen y le dio palmadas de consuelo en el hombro.

—Ya Ya, olvidas que nos tienes a nosotros—

Nico se obligó a sonreír, aunque sea leve más luego volvió a su estado depresivo.

—Y es peor cuando ni siquiera eres de esta época—

**Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Hades, solo de oírlo vino a su mente la imagen de su María… los años felices que paso junto a ella en Italia fueron los mejores de su vida, hasta que llego la segunda guerra mundial y luego el juramento.**

**Podía ver todos esos años grabados en el rostro de su hijo.**

—Debería odiarlo pero…—sentenció lúgubremente, como si nos propias palabras lo animaran. —No puedo—

**Los dioses, aunque no lo parezca, se preguntaban ¿Por qué?**

—El me dio la vida, a mí y a mi hermana, me permitió conocer a otras personas tan grandiosas como yo y también me brindo una gran amistad—

Miro a la cámara.

—La de Percy—

La imagen asintió.

—bien dicho, Nicoman—dijo Rach.

Nico sonrió con un poco satisfacción.

—Así que…—

La imagen se fundió en otra escena en la que Nico estaba de pie frente a una multitud donde estaban todos los mestizos del campamento hijos de padres divinos masculinos sonriendo con los pulgares hacia la cámara, todos felices y sosteniendo un gran cartel que decía: FELIZ DÍA PAPÁ.

— ¡Gracias por darnos a la vida!—dijo Nico a la vez que todos los semidioses.

Percy tomo el micro.

— ¡Y que ningún monstruo nos la quite!—

Todos le hicieron bolleo al hijo de Poseidón por su picardía, La imagen enfocó la cara pecosa de Rachel Dare quien se despidió.

— ¡Feliz día de los padres dioses!—

El video acabo.

**A los dioses no les cabía la sonrisa en sus caras, una que otra lagrimilla se les escapó, salvo las diosas.**

— **¡Eso es tan injusto!— se quejó Deméter.**

—**Somos igual de importantes o más que estos tipos—dijo Atenea.**

—**Si— añadió Artemisa.**

—**Ay por favor— farfulló Hermes.**

— **¡Es nuestro momento señoritas!—se burló Hades.**

—**Ña Ña Ña Ña ÑA!-**

— **¿Qué decía el cartel sobrinita?— le recordó el video.**

**Atenea refunfuño como un jabalí mientras Poseidón reía.**

—**Así es mamás… ya les tocara en su día!— Apolo exclamo. —Ahora… ¡DAD PARTY HARD!—**

**Todos los dioses aceptaron, la música sonó, las diosas dejaban la sala molestas mientras la música tronaba, los bocadillos volaban y varias pechugonas y sensuales ninfas y diosas menores aparecieron para agasajar a los "Papás".**

**Ya se las pagarían todos en el día de las madres.**

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Hoy es el día de los padres en mi país y decidí celebrarlo con este corto, no sé cómo sea en sus tierras de origen pero qué más da._

_¡FELIZ DIA A SUS PAPÁS! ;) … (Y a los que ya sean papás xD)_

_Nos leemos pronto (o no… *voz de yoda*)_

p.s. yo aún no lo soy :P


End file.
